GerIta Training
by jade227
Summary: During training Feliciano shocks Ludwig...lame summary is lame. First yaoi fic posted. OOC? More than likely. Plz read and review! Flames will be used to roast marshmallows!


Ludwig/Feliciano

"Ve~! Luuuuuuudwig! Wait for me!`` Feliciano called out. I looked over my shoulder and groaned inaudibly. Feliciano was way behind Kiku and I during our daily run, as per usual. I watched from out of the corner of my eye as Kiku slowed down his pace to run beside Feliciano.

"Come on Italy-kun. You can do it." I felt a jealous flame ignite in my chest as Feliciano's face lit up in a smile. Why didn't he ever smile like that when he is around me? Why do I even care? Feliciano is annoying, way too clingy and dangerously obsessed with pasta. I don't need him in my life, he is my ally for convenience. He is nothing more than that and never will be. Or so I tried to tell myself.

"Look! Ludwig! I'm keeping up with you! Aren't you proud of me?" I glanced to my right and my jaw almost dropped. He was actually next to me, keeping with my pace. Now, how the hell was he managing that? I looked over at Kiku and saw his self-satisfied smirk. What did he do? More so, what did he say? I'd have to ask him later. I nodded at Feliciano and then picked up the pace. I was full on sprinting and he was still keeping up with me! I was speechless. I stole a glance behind me, expecting to see him falling behind again, only to not see him any where. I heard Kiku chuckled and look ahead of me. Feliciano was ahead of me! Not by much but he was still ahead of me. A small smile found itself on my face as I focused on running. I caught up to him with little difficulty only to have him shoot forwards.

"Haha! You can't catch me!" he laughed as he bolted off. I grunted and followed his example and began running in a full sprint. Once again we were running side by side. He looked over at me with a gigantic smile on his face. With one last push for power, he got in front of me, only to stumble and fall down. I didn't have time to stop or even slow down, which resulted in me falling down on top of him. Before I hit the ground, I was able to get my arms on either side of him for a brace so I wouldn't crush his tiny body. Regardless, I still wound up on top of him.

"Ve~! Ludwig is so big." he panted, his smile never leaving his face. I felt my face redden at his comment, that's how far my mind went while around the little Italian. I felt him squirm beneath me.

"And he's heavy." I closed my eyes and tried to regain control over my traitorous body as it reacted to his words. The little Italian moved his hips and I lost it. I jumped off of him and turned around.

"Get off the ground Italia." I muttered and started to walk away.

"Doitsu! Weren't you impressed? I ran faster than you. Even if it was only for a little bit. Wasn't it amazing?" Feliciano asked as he got up and latched on to me. I groaned inaudibly as he inadvertently brushed his leg against mine.

"Yes, it vas amazing. Why wouldn't you do that on a regular basis, Italia?"

"Ve~. Because it's no fun unless Doitsu is chasing me." I pinched the bridge of my nose and sighed. I need to get away from the little Italian before he kills me with his innocent comments. I shook him off and stormed off before he could say or do anything else to make things worse. I got to my room and shut the door. While I was walking towards my bed, I took off my uniform jacket and tossed it on to the floor. I laid down on my bed and sighed. What a mess my mind was in. My head was spinning from Feliciano's innocent comments. Suddenly and completely out of no-where, an image of a semi-nude Feliciano beneath me appeared. His face was dusted with a light blush and his breaths were coming in heavy pants, gasping and moaning my name. I felt something stir between my legs and felt my own face go red as my imagination got carried away. His lithe body manoeuvred itself on top of me, his soft hands roamed freely across my body. He brushed his lips over my chest and moved down lower, nipping and kissing. I grabbed a hold of myself firmly, pretending my hand was his. I moaned softly as I brushed my thumb across the tip of my length. Slowly, I moved my hand up and down, moaning softly.

"Italia…Feliciano…Mein Gott…"

I watched as my German stormed off, a little bit confused. What did I do wrong? Why did he run off?

"Don't worry Italy-kun. You didn't do anything wrong." I jumped slightly as Japan came up beside me.

"Then why did he walk away so fast?" I asked. Kiku smiled softly and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Do you really not know?" he asked.

"Not know what?" I tilted my head to the side as Kiku sighed softly.

"I will not be the one to tell you. That is for Doitsu-san to tell you. But I will tell you this, Doitsu-san is very fond of you." With that being said, Kiku walked away, leaving me even more confused than I was before. What did Kiku mean? I know, I'll go ask Ludwig and get him to tell me what Kiku meant. With that brilliant thought, I ran off into Germany's house and ran to his room. I stopped at his door and raised my hand to knock. Just before I could knock, I heard a moan coming from inside his room. It sounded like a name but I couldn't quite hear it.

"Doitsu? Are you alright?" I asked hesitantly, with no response. I heard another moan. It was definitely a name. But who's name? I grasped the door knob and slowly opened his door. My jaw dropped at the site in front of me. Ludwig was sprawled on his bed, with his pant around his knees, and his hand in between his legs. What was he doing? I was confused for a moment then he bucked his hips and groaned. Oh!

"Verdammt…Italia…you have no idea vhat you do to me." My eyes widened and I felt my face flush a deep red. He was…to the thought of me? He shifted and I slapped a hand over my mouth to stop any sound coming out as his impressive length was exposed. Pre-cum was beading at the tip and trickling down. I could feel my own length spring to life as his hand moved up and down on his shaft. A thought sprang to my mind, should I really be watching this? Would I like it if someone was watching me pleasure myself? I sighed. Stupid morals. I slowly backed out of the door only to have my shirt catch on the door jam. In what seemed like slow motion, the floor came up to meet me. I landed with a loud thud. I tried to shrink into the floor as I heard the rustle of fabric and a zipper being done up. Well, I'm in for it now. I just hope he doesn't hit me.

"Italia."

"Si?" I whispered, wishing for a miracle to happen and have the floor open up and swallow me. But of course it didn't. It never does, does it?

"Look at me, Italia." I didn't move and I heard him sigh. I felt a hand touch the side of my face gently, then slide down to cup my chin. He tilted my face up to meet his. My eyes flitted everywhere, trying not to meet his gaze. His grip tightened slightly on my chin and I started shaking. He released my face and smiled softly.

"I'm sorry you saw that." He walked back into his room and started to close the door.

"Wait! Ludwig!" I called out. He stopped and turned to face me. Not knowing what possessed me, I flung myself at him and sloppily planted a kiss on his lips. His body tensed and then his arms were around my waist, kissing me with unrestrained passion. My hands tangled in his hair and I pressed myself flush against his body. Suddenly he tore away, pushing me away from him.

"Stop, Italia." His voice was strained and I could tell that he was fighting against something.

"Why?" Why did he stop? He sighed and turned away from me.

"Because I von't be able to stop if ve continue." I smiled softly. Quietly, I stepped towards him and wrapped my arms around his waist. I inhaled his scent, he smelled like the earth, sweat and something else that was a part of his natural scent. I pressed a gentle kiss in between his shoulder blades and heard him suck in a shuddering breath.

"I-Italia. Please stop." he whispered. I shook my head. My ever so careful German. I moved in front of him and pressed my lips to his ear.

"Lose control for me Doitsu." I breathed in his ear. A shiver went through his body and his hands were unyielding on my hips. I was probably going to have bruises there once he was done with me tonight. I planted butterfly kisses from his ear to his jaw line, flicking my tongue over his lips lightly. I nipped at his neck and he snapped, slamming me into the wall and covered my mouth with his. His tongue invaded my mouth and claimed every inch of it for his own. He tasted of beer and wurst. It was a delicious combination. And I wanted more of it. I pressed myself up against his body, my arms once again around his neck. I stood on the tips of my toes to deepen the kiss. His hands went from my hips to cup my ass. The overwhelming urge to breathe won out over both of us, but his lips stayed busy. From my lips to my neck and then to my collarbone, his lips and tongue never stopped. Without halting his kisses, Ludwig lifted me up in one swift movement, catching me by utter surprise. I wrapped my legs around his waist to keep from slipping as he started walking. I gasped as every step he took caused our groins to rub together. We fell onto the bed in a pile of tangled limbs, with Ludwig situated between my legs. His hands were everywhere, never stopping. He deftly removed my shirt, and tossed it aside. His hands brushed lightly across my chest, stopping to toy with my nipples. I squeaked as one hand pinched and rolled a nipple while his mouth covered the other. I flushed in embarrassment as I heard him chuckle. One of my hands flew up to cover my mouth to prevent any sound from falling from my lips as his mouth latched on to one of my nipples and his tongue flicked over it teasingly. I had to fight to keep any sounds from escaping from behind my hand. I shut my eyes as he went from one nipple to the other, giving it the same treatment as the first one. His hand left my chest and moved down over my stomach, fingers lightly brushing over my skin, sending shivers through my body. His mouth soon followed after his hand. His lips were just brushing against my skin. When he got to my navel, his tongue swirled around it before dipping in. Slowly, it moved in and out, mimicking the actions that were about to take place. I let out a moan as his mouth moved over my clothed erection. I clamped my mouth shut in embarrassment. Ludwig placed a hand on the hand I had over my mouth and I opened my eyes as it was moved from my mouth.

"Don't you dare hide your sounds from me, Feliciano. I want to hear you." My face flushed a bright red at the seductive growl that was his voice.

"Do you understand, Feliciano?" I nodded and tangled my hands in the bed sheets instead as his hands removed my pants and my boxers. His mouth hovered over my exposed erection before he flicked his tongue over the tip. I let out a strangled moan as his tongue moved over my erection from base to tip in one fluid motion. My hips bucked involuntarily, forcing Ludwig to swallow my entire length. I felt him laugh around my erection and nearly came at the vibrations.

"Nnnggh….D-Don't do that…" I whimpered as he did it again.

"Nnnggh….D-Don't do that…" Feliciano whimpered. I couldn't help but laugh slightly at his pleading. It was so like him. I swirled my tongue around the tip of his erection, and nipped it gently.

"Ah! Ludwig! I-I need more….Please." My previously ignored erection throbbed at the sound of his voice, heavy with lust. I smirked inwardly as I began moving my head up and down on his erection. I varied my pace, alternating between slow and quick movements. It wasn't long before I had Feliciano panting and writhing beneath me. With a soft cry, he came. I let his softened erection slid out of my mouth and sat up, wiping my mouth clean. I brushed a few strands away from Feliciano's sweat-slickened face and admired my handiwork. His pale skin was covered in red and purple marks, his skin was covered in sweat and his breathing was uneven. I smiled softly as he sat up and looked at me.

"Ludwig?"

"Hmm?" I asked as he scooted closer to me, almost on my lap.

"What about you?" I looked at him in mild amusement.

"Vhat about me, Feliciano?"

"You didn't cum…" My eyes widened and I let out a hiss as Feliciano slid on to my lap, grinding his crotch against mine. The action was a swift reminder of my now painfully throbbing erection. I groaned as he continued to grind against me.

"Ludwig…I want to feel you inside me." Once again, the self control I prided myself for having was shot and I attacked his lips. His mouth was eager against mine and I groaned at his enthusiasm. I broke away from him and went to my bedside table. I quickly rummaged through the drawer and grabbed a bottle of lube. I poured some of the cool liquid over three fingers and coated them generously. Hesitantly, I placed a finger at the ring of puckered muscle and slowly slid it in. I heard him gasp as I gently probed around, letting him get used to the feeling of something inside of him. I kissed his neck and his collarbone as I slid in the second finger and scissored the fingers, stretching him to accommodate something much larger than two fingers. Finally, I slid in the third finger. I continued probing around inside and smirked when Feliciano arched off the bed, screaming my name. I found his prostate. I abused his prostate with my fingers, just to hear him make those delicious noises.

"Ha…Doitsu…P-Please! I-I…wont last if you don't s-stop…nnngh…Luuudwig." I removed my fingers and grabbed the bottle of lube again, this time I poured some onto my throbbing erection. I gasped in shock when his hands replaced mine and slowly spread the cool liquid around. He stopped when my length was fully covered and wiped his hands on the bed sheets.

"Please, Ludwig…I need to feel you inside me." I positioned my erection at his entrance and slowly slid in. Tears began to run down his face and he cried in pain. I kissed away his tears and stopped once I was buried to the hilt inside of him.

"Relax, Liebe. It vill get better if you just relax, Feliciano." He nodded and I watched as he closed his eyes, trying to relax his muscles.

"Ve~, you can move now Ludwig." I grunted in response and slowly moved my hips back and forth. His eye widened as the tip of my erection brushed his prostate.

"Ah! Ludwig…haa…nnngh…harder!" I complied with his demands and thrusted my hips relentlessly, repeatedly hitting his prostate. I groaned as his pleas and moans got louder. With every thrust, his voice rose in pitch and volume as did his movements.

"Nnnnngh….LUUUUUUUDWIIIIIG!" He screamed as he released on my stomach. I groaned his name as I released inside of him. I collapsed on top of him, bracing myself on my arms so I wouldn't crush him with my weight. His thin arms wrapped around my neck and pressed his tiny lithe frame against mine, snuggling into me. We lay together, basking in the after glow of our orgasms.

"Ve~! Ludwig…Ti amo…" I smiled softly and kissed his forehead.

"Ich liebe dich."


End file.
